De asignaturas y exámenes
by Inith
Summary: [AtoTezuAto] Los polos opuestos se atraen. La rivalidad anterior que pasa a amistad y luego se convierte en algo más.Yaoi. Cap. 5.
1. Introducción a la Psicología

**Título: De asignaturas y exámenes.**

**Autor: Inith**

**Capítulo 1 : Introducción a la Psicología general y evolutiva de la relación entre ex capitanes.**

**Notas: Antes de leer, quiero que comprendan que esto es un experimento donde intento aplicar los conocimientos que me otorgan, mis eminentes profesores, al mundo yaoi. (Quiero escribiiiiiir! pero tengo mucho que estudiar, de este modo repaso lo que aprendo y hago cositas yaoi O)**

_Nuestra forma de actuar, de pensar, de razonar y de sentir se encuentran muy ligadas a la primera infancia, a esa etapa donde el mundo parece girar entorno al Yo y la madre. Primero comprendemos que mamá es un ser distinto a nosotros, luego lo objetos llaman nuestra atención, poco a poco nos llevamos todo a la boca porque queremos conocer lo que hay más allá del agarre de nuestras manos…_

_Llega un momento en que el mundo es muy grande, en que sabemos que los objetos que desaparecen de nuestra vista siguen existiendo y es maravilloso saber eso, porque si mamá sale de la habitación no quiere decir que nos ha abandonado… solo se ha ido a otro lugar. Ahí nos empiezan a quitar lo pañales… y la primera gran batalla se libra entre adulto e infantes egocéntricos._

_Después viene el descubrimiento, los niños tenemos algo que las niñas no tienen…_

… _y con se descubrimiento nace el Complejo de Edipo y el Complejo de Electra, necesarios para determinar la identidad del futuro puber._

"Kunimitsu, ya es tarde".

Tezuka se sobresaltó, levantó la vista rápidamente para encontrase con su madre mirándolo desde la puerta vestida con su bata de levantarse. Inmediatamente miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

"Si madre, perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo". Se disculpó Tezuka cerrando sus libros y cuadernos.

"Esta es la enésima vez, Kunimitsu". Le regañó su madre en su tono suave, pero firme. " Sé que tienes mucho que estudiar, pero no quiero verte agotado".

Tezuka sólo asintió, sabía que si le contradecía, terminaría discutiendo con ella y la veía tan poco que eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento; pero tenía que estudiar, acostumbrarse al primer año universitario rápidamente si quería rendir entre tantas asignaturas.

Cuando su madre se aseguró de que hubiera guardado todo lo que tenía que ver con estudios, salió de la habitación para darle espacio a que se cambiara a su pijama. Tezuka se recostó y cerró los ojos, en la almohada ese aroma especial le hizo recordar a quien vería al siguiente día. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, era molesto ese sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba al verlo todos los días... si alguien lo viera actuando de esa forma, de seguro se caería de espaldas.

Se cambió de la lado, esperando dejar atrás el aroma sutil que parecía pegársele en la piel cada vez que se tocaban … pero no… ahí estaba de nuevo, reconocible entre el detergente que usaban en la lavadora y el suavizante que la abuela insistía en agregar para que no le irritara la piel al jovencito respetable que estaban criando.

Si pasaba su mano rozando la tela de las sábanas emulaba la sensación de…

Tezuka suspiró en frustración y volteó la almohada, cerró los ojos intentando quedarse dormido rápidamente, evitando notar que el aroma de Romeo Gigolo también estaba en ese lado de su almohada.

* * *

Era toda una curiosidad su viaje diario a la Facultad. Vivía algo lejos de ella, pero el tren subterráneo le dejaba a 20 minutos de caminata. Eso no tenía nada de curioso, lo especial del trayecto era que Keigo Atobe hacía uno muy similar en vez de utilizar el automóvil que se le había facilitado para el ir y venir de sus clases.

Y que Derecho y Medicina fueran edificios vecinos.

* * *

Esa mañana no era muy distinta de otras, Atobe tomaba el tren que lo dejaría cerca de la universidad y caminaría hasta ella como un pequeño ejercicio matutino, para luego pasar sentado cerca de 4 horas en una clase de Filosofía que era una real perdida de tiempo. La diferencia de ese día con otros era que Tezuka entraba más tarde y caminaría solo.

Atobe suspiró al bajarse en un estación, pocos peatones se dirigían a las escaleras, la mayoría estudiantes, pero por la odiosa hora, un número muy bajo.

El día estaba nublado, hacía algo de frío, no ayudaba en nada para su ánimo, sólo le hacía sentir más pesadamente la ausencia de su acompañante.

"Si Kabaji estuviera aquí…".

"¿Kabaji, pensé que me extrañarías".

Atobe sonrió al escuchar el monótono timbre de voz de Tezuka, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, no importaba si estuviera resfriado y su voz sonara chistosa, tenía un algo que la hacía única.

"Si, como hoy se suponía que alguien no vendría temprano a clases, estaba a punto de llamar a Kabaji para que supliera su función". Le contestó de forma arrogante antes de voltearse a ver a Tezuka y mirarlo a los ojos con las manos apoyadas en la cintura. "Veo que soy irresistible".

Tezuka avanzó los pasos que los separaban y cuando quedó a su lado lo miró por sobre su hombro sin inmutarse.

"Verte con cara de cachorro abandonado vale la pena levantarse tan temprano". Le contestó antes de continuar caminando hacia las escaleras de la salida.

Atobe quedó de una pieza.

"Oe! Tezuka!". Le llamó y le tomó el brazo para voltearlo bruscamente. " No te dirijas así a Ore-sama, además… " Se arregló el cabello con una mano. " Ore-sama se ve divino en cualquier momento".

Tezuka alzó una ceja y lo miró por uno segundos antes de sonreír un poco. Venían con ese juego desde que estaban en 3º año de secundaria, y vaya que varios años habían pasado y continuaban con las mismas situaciones sin cansarse.

Atobe respondió la sonrisa con una más prominente y lo abrazó por la cintura, Tezuka rodeó a Atobe emulándolo.

"Buenos días". Le susurró Atobe en el oído antes de besarlo con suavidad, estaba solos en el anden, pero no podían darse el lujo de apasionarse y llegar tarde a clases.

"Ahora si son buenos días". Le respondió Tezuka apoyando su frente con la de Atobe. Ahora venía la venganza por el comentario de hace un rato. " Me quedaría un rato más aquí, pero son las 8:20".

Ante eso Atobe miró su reloj, confirmando la hora. Acto seguido le tomó la mano a Tezuka y subió corriendo las escaleras arrastrando a Tezuka tras él, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa al conseguir la reacción que había deseado.

Buena forma de empezar el día.

Tezuka 1 – Atobe 0.

* * *

Atobe continuaba refunfuñando al salir de la biblioteca. El ceño fruncido, no se molestaba en parecer agradable ni en verse divino como siempre.

"Ya Atobe, no podíamos saber que Hikiyata-sensei se enfermaría, no aparecería a darnos la clase más que con un apunte". Le comentó un compañero, ya harto de verlo tan enfurecido, a lo que Atobe miró de reojo.

"Ore-sama no esta molesto, sólo decepcionado por la falta de profesionalismo de Hikiyata-sensei". Detuvo su paso para ver a los ojos al grupo que lo seguía. "Y molesto con su conformismo con el apunte que se nos dejó en la mañana, deberían revisar los temas para el examen". Y con esas palabras firmes continuó caminando.

El comentario de Atobe dejó a muchos reflexionando sobre su rendimiento académico, después de todo, Atobe tenía las mejores calificaciones del curso y con su carisma era capaz de guiarlos a todos. Sin embargo, cuando se enojaba, nada era capaz de calmarlo y mejor ni cruzarse en su camino.

Excepto que se encontrara con primer año de medicina saliendo del pabellón de Anatomía.

El rostro de Atobe se relajó de inmediato, la infaltable sonrisa suave que adornaba sus rasgos al ver a cierto muchacho alto salir del auditorio doblando su delantal.

"Tezuka".

El aludido levantó la vista hacia Atobe y sus labios respondieron la sonrisa con una más pequeña.

"Oe". Le volvió a llamar Atobe, bajando las escaleras del patio a su encuentro. "¿No me darás un abrazo?". Le preguntó extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.

"Estoy pasado a formalina". Le contestó Tezuka tomando un poco de distancia.

"No te alejes". Atobe dio un paso firme y abrazó a Tezuka.

"Pensé que te molestaba el olor". Tezuka respondió el abrazo de Atobe, dejando una mano sobre el cabello grisáceo del ex capitán de Hyoutei.

"Si". La respuesta de Atobe estaba amortiguada por el hombro de Tezuka, donde tenía el rostro escondido. " Pero hoy necesito un abrazo tuyo". La mano de Tezuka comenzó un movimiento suave para acariciarle la cabeza.

Para que Atobe admitiera que necesitaba un abrazo, el día debió ser muy pesado; rara vez se daban estas escenas de despliegue de cariño en público, especialmente en medio del pasillo. Sin embargo, sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos, a ver como el mal humor de Atobe era aliviado por una sonrisa del lolito de lentes que lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de la clase de Derecho Romano todos los días. Y, a la vez, como la aparición de "Ore-sama" era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al serio Tezuka.

"Lástima, son ambos unos buenos especimenes". Comentó una de las chicas que salía del auditorio de Anatomía.

* * *

**Notas : Si, continuará...**


	2. Psicología para Atobe

**De asignaturas y exámenes**.

**Capítulo 2: Psicología para Atobe y la diferencia entre un Jueves y un Sábado.**

**Advertencia: Cuando bajen leyendo encontrarán dos líneas de separación seguidas, ahí comienza una escena con alta descripción sexual, si gustan, pueden saltar ese pedazo hasta el próximo capítulo, no afectará la trama de la historia (si es que hay una). **

* * *

Alguien, en algún momento de la historia dijo que jamás se debe perder la capacidad de asombro, sino amasarla, cultivarla y cosecharla en cada momento de la vida.

Y es cierto, era realmente asombrosa la facilidad con que su madre adaptó la idea de "Atobe es el capitán de Hyoutei" a " Atobe es mi amigo", pasando por "Iré a jugar tenis con Atobe-kun", que evolucionó a "Atobe-kun me invitó a su cumpleaños". Inevitablemente la siguiente fase fue "Keigo-kun me ayudará a estudiar aunque no estemos en la misma carrera", que traería como consecuencia…

"Ya sé que Atobe-kun y tú son pareja". Les comentó su madre un día cualquiera en que Atobe había sido cordialmente invitado por la abuela de Tezuka a probar sus pasteles recién hechos.

Un silencio siguió al comentario, de no ser por la sonrisa en el rostro de los tres adultos presentes, Atobe estaba seguro que esta hubiera sido una de sus peores crisis. Tezuka palideció, inmediatamente Atobe le tomó la mano bajo la mesa y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

"Me parece que Atobe-kun es un chico encantador". Comentó la abuela tratando de alivianar el ambiente. " Siempre tan atento con todos en esta casa".

"Si, un jovencito de bien". Secundó el abuelo de Tezuka, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero con una leve sonrisa, un de esos gestos que el tiempo y la experiencia te permiten descifrar en el rostro de un Tezuka.

Tezuka alzó la vista hacia su madre, algo avergonzado.

"Necesitas aprender a ocultar mejor los besos que te quedan marcados en el cuello".

Atobe se aguantó una carcajada.

"Y Atobe-kun debería expandir sus marcas de propiedad a los hombros, son más fáciles de ocultar". Comentó la abuela tomando, delicadamente, té de su taza favorita.

"¡Obasan!".

Adultos 1 – Jóvenes 0

* * *

El Sol brillaba el lo alto del cielo, algunas nubes flotaban como algodones suaves, como dibujados en el fondo azul por los pinceles y la imaginación de un artista recién salido de una sesión creativa.

Si, muy lindo. Tezuka miró el cielo con poco interés, en vez de estar mirando un montón de gases expandirse y subir y volver una y otra vez por efecto de la gravedad, era más productivo leer los apuntes de la clase de anatomía que tendrían esa tarde.

Aunque una de las nubes pareciera una raqueta de tenis… y esa de la derecha una pelota… oh, si esa de abajo se parecía a los lentes de Inui, pero si ladeaba la cabeza podía ver una jarra de jugo. En ese momento Tezuka decidió que observar las nubes no era una práctica positiva para su salud mental, por lo que volvió a abrir su cuaderno y el block de apuntes que tenía sobre las piernas.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando sintió el ruido que hace una mochila al caer sobre el pasto con pesadez, ni treinta segundos para que una mano conocida le quitara el cuaderno de las piernas y lo reemplazara por su cabeza.

Atobe cerró los ojos al acomodarse en el regazo de Tezuka, eso era lo que necesitaba luego de una clase tan pesada, necesitaba a Tezuka, sus piernas y dormir un poco. Claro que no todo es perfecto en la vida y su siesta fue interrumpida por la espiral de un cuaderno que había sido apoyado sobre su cabeza… tenía que ser un maldito Jueves…

"Oe!". Exclamó molesto quitando de un manotazo el cuaderno molesto que Tezuka había dejado sobre su bello rostro. "¿Me has visto cara de mesa?". Frunció el ceño algo molesto.

"No". Le respondió Tezuka ordenando sus esparcidos apuntes. "Sólo que te vi tan cómodo ahí que no quería moverte, pero me dieron ganas de leer".

Algunas veces odiaba la indiferencia que Kunimitsu podía mostrar ante ciertas situaciones, uno nunca sabía si estaba conciente del estado anímico del otro y lo hacía para que se olvidara el problema o porque no le importaba.

"Te molestas por cosas simples". Agregó Tezuka con un tono de reproche antes de volver su atención a los apuntes.

Atobe se sentó derecho enfrentando a Tezuka, no podía creer que ni siquiera le interesara saber por qué estaba así…ahí estaba la persona más importante de su vida, a quien amaba sin límites… y para Tezuka un apunte era más importante que el…

Para el ex capitán de Hyoutei, todos los problemas de la semana se vinieron encima, las discusiones con sus padres y abuelo, la falta de sueño, los inicios de la adaptación a la vida universitaria…

Sintió deseos de llorar.

"Púdrete". Ante eso, Tezuka tuvo la decencia de mirarlo, pero el daño estaba hecho.

"Si no me dices qué te pasa, poco puedo entenderte".

Odiaba eso en Tezuka, odiaba que no le diera matiz a su voz cuando hablaba de problemas, le molestaba, aborrecía que lo mirara indiferentemente. Atobe pensaba que habían dejado atrás esa época, tenía la confianza de que en esos tres años y medio de relación, Tezuka hubiera aprendido a tenerle confianza y respeto de pareja… pero…

"¿Qué quieres que te diga!". Atobe no se contuvo más, simplemente tenía que estallar. Con los puños apretados, los ojos firmemente cerrados para evitar que las lágrimas le corrieran por las mejillas, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era lástima para él, en el rostro de otra persona.

"Atobe-".

"¡NO, me vas a escuchar". Miró a Tezuka con furia apenas contenida y ojos brillosos. " No tienes idea de todo lo que me ha pasado¡mira como me tratas, yo…". Tomó aire." Mi abuelo quiere que me haga cargo del negocio de la familia y yo quiero estudiar, me lo repite todos los días, en cada hora que estoy en casa, ya no puedo descansar, estoy estudiando y él aparece para hablarme de mis responsabilidades, que debo tener un heredero, que debo buscar una chica para casarme pronto". Atobe respiraba agitadamente, hablaba con un tono que claramente le salía de lo más hondo del alma. " No sabe que te amo, te amo tanto y mira… ¡me haces mal!".

Le dolía la cabeza, el certamen de Historia, el de Ética y Filosofía lo dejaron agotado.

"Hikiyata-sensei adicionó al certamen materia que no había pasado, que no se considera en mi programa…no he dormido esta semana, me duele la cabeza… los hombros… todo…". Poco a poco la voz de Atobe se fue quebrando, era su límite.

No iba a llorar… ese era su convencimiento principal, las lágrimas era una debilidad que no mostraría ahí… ni en ningún otro lugar.

Sin embargo, poco a poco fue pasando de respirar agitadamente por enojo o mezclar las inspiraciones forzadas con los inicios de un sollozo.

"No quiero …que te alejes de mi…". Si no fuera porque Tezuka tuvo la fantástica idea de abrazarlo, Atobe estaba seguro de que habría controlado sus emociones. "Idiota…". Tenía deseos de quitarle los lentes y golpearlo, era su culpa que Ore-sama estuviera tan sensible.

Tezuka abrazó a Atobe porque él no resistía verlo tan desesperado, si hubiera seguido el protocolo básico del psicoanálisis debería de haber sido indiferente hasta que Atobe sacara todo lo que tenía guardado en su mente y le causaba molestias.

"Keigo-chan…". El cuaderno olvidado sobre el pasto, simplemente abrazó con fuerza a Atobe y lo arrastró hasta su regazo, donde lo apoyó contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente.

"No… hagas… eso". Suspiró Atobe calmando su respiración, a Tezuka le dolió verle las mejillas mojadas y ambos ojos irritados. "Me da sueño". Atobe entrecerró los ojos frunciendo los labios.

"Lo sé". Le contestó Tezuka sin dejar de mecerlo con suavidad, no tuvo que esperar para que Atobe se quedara dormido. Miró la hora, temprano aún, por eso le gustaban los Jueves.

* * *

Sentía una mano acariciándole el cabello, pasando suavemente desde la piel hasta la punta del folículo, siguiendo la suave curva que hacían al terminar. Bajo la palma de su mano, el latido rítmico y simple de un corazón, acompañado del levantamiento y depresión que provoca la respiración.

Atobe abrió los ojos, aún era medio día por la posición del sol en el cielo.

"Estoy enfadado contigo". Le susurró a Tezuka.

"¿Te sientes mejor?". Ante esa pregunta iba a contestar que no, pero pensándolo bien, si, se sentía mejor, más liviano, parecía que sus problemas fueron algo que al fin se había logrado quitar de encima.

Sintió las manos de Tezuka abrazarlo por la cintura y apretarlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Le gustaba esa sensación.

"Siento haber parecido tan frío, sólo probaba algo para ver si podía ayudarte". Se disculpó Tezuka, a lo que Atobe se levantó se su posición recostada y estiró los brazos hacia los lados. Estaban en una esquina del parque de Medicina, bajo la sombra de los árboles más altos de la facultad, algo alejados de otros estudiantes, con la mochila de Tezuka como almohada y la chaqueta del susodicho separando sus espaldas del pasto.

"¿Qué hora es?". Preguntó Atobe.

"Veinticinco para las dos". Le respondió Tezuka mirando su reloj antes de que un ruido característico de viceras intestinales confirmara que aún estaban de descanso para almorzar.

"No dormí mucho, pero siento que descansé todo lo que necesitaba". Le comentó Atobe. "Eres un idiota cuando quieres serlo, y de los mejores… pero gracias, creo que me hizo bien". Tezuka abrió la boca para comentar, a lo que el ex capitán de Hyoutei lo hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios. "Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo tan de repente… ni cuando me veas tan estresado".

Tezuka asintió , tendría más cuidado la próxima vez.

"Tengo hambre". Atobe hizo el ademán de levantarse completamente, sin embargo, Tezuka le impidió completar el movimiento tomándolo del brazo derecho.

"Es Jueves, mi madre me envió almuerzo para los dos".

Oh, si, los Jueves no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

"Dime nuevamente por qué debo aprender esto".

Tezuka suspiró, a la China se había ido la tarde de Sábado que habían planeado con Atobe aprovechando que ninguno tenía pruebas esa semana.

"No debes aprenderlo, sólo recordarlo, te lo enseñaron en el colegio". Le contestó Tezuka mientras abría la llave de la ducha. En teoría él se bañaría y habrían ido a dar una vuelta al parque o a tomar helado, pero Atobe llegó esa tarde con un cuaderno y el seminario de Métodos Cuantitativos, pidiéndole que le ayudara con trigonometría. Era extraño, Atobe tenía excelentes calificaciones en Hyoutei, no deberían causarle problemas materias tan simples como esa.

"El punto es que no entiendo". Vio la silueta de Atobe sentarse sobre el diván que estaba al lado de la ducha para dejar las toallas y la ropa.

El joven que se estaba duchando abrió un poco la puerta y sacó un brazo para dibujar en el vapor condensado del espejo, un triángulo rectángulo… o eso esperaba que pareciera, no se iba a duchar con anteojos.

"Supone que ese es un triángulo rectángulo". Le dijo a Atobe metiéndose nuevamente a la ducha.

"Ya". La silueta de Atobe se movió frente al espejo.

"Ponle nombre a los vértices". Hubo una pausa.

"Ya".

"¿Qué letras designaste?".

"Para el ángulo alfa, A, para el rectángulo O y para el otro T".

"¿No sería más simple A, B y C?". Tezuka cerró los ojos mezclando el shampoo en su pelo.

"Dijiste que yo las nombrara, puedo poner las letras que guste". Le respondió Atobe cruzándose de brazos. "¿Qué hago?".

"Ubica la función seno". Al no escuchar respuesta, Tezuka continuó. " El seno es el cateto opuesto dividido por la hipotenusa, por lo tanto el lado contrario al ángulo alfa es…".

"El lado a… y la hipotenusa sería el lado o". Vio a Atobe escribir en el espejo.

"Si, ahora el coseno". Mientras esperaba, aprovechó de enjuagarse el pelo, en esos momento servía tenerlo corto.

"Eso es…cateto adyacente dividido hipotenusa". Atobe estaba recordando la materia, tal vez tendrían tiempo de salir.

"Bien, ahora la tan-".

"Hay otras con eso de seno y coseno, algo como secante". Le comentó Atobe.

"Ah, si, esas son secante y cosecante". Le contestó enjabonando sus brazos. "Tienes que invertir el seno para sacar la …". Dejó la oración para que Atobe completara.

"Cosecante". Atobe volvió a escribir en el espejo. "Ah, y para la secante invierto el coseno".

"Tú lo has dicho". Le respondió Tezuka, parecía que a Atobe se le habían olvidado algunas cosas, no debería tomarle mucho tiempo recordarlas nuevamente.

"¿Y la cotangente?".

Tezuka cerró la llave y abrió la puerta de la ducha para alcanzar una toalla, mientras se la amarraba en la cintura observó el esquema que tenía Atobe en el espejo, iban bien por lo visto.

"Ese, tienes que invertir la tangente". Le contestó saliendo de la ducha.

"¿Cómo hago la tangente?". Atobe se volteó para mirarlo, tenía un aire de concentración que Tezuka respetó. Se acercó al espejo.

"La sacas por los lados, por definición es el seno dividido por el coseno". Tezuka anotó en el espejo la fórmula de la tangente.

"¿Por qué?". Odiaba cuando le preguntaban eso en medio de las matemáticas.

"Porque si miras el seno que es el lado a dividido por el o y el coseno que es t dividido por o y lo separar por la línea fraccionaria te queda… que a por o dividido t por o es la tangente". Tezuka miró a Atobe para ver si lo seguía, su novio se centraba en ver las fórmulas escritas en el espejo. " Y simplificas las o y te queda…".

Tezuka detuvo la explicación cuando sintió las manos de Atobe alrededor de su cintura y como apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Queda A sobre T". Respondió Atobe sonriendo maliciosamente. "A de Atobe… y T de Tezuka".

"¿Uh?". Ante la ceja alzada de Tezuka, Atobe rió. "Se me hacía extraño que pidieras ayuda en algo tan simple".

Aún riendo, Atobe le besó el cuello y lo atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

"Sólo quería demostrarte que la tangente te designa en una posición cómoda". Atobe volvió a reír ante el rostro sonrojado de Tezuka. "No creo que tenga que explicarte a qué me refiero".

"Atobe-". El susodicho interrumpió a Tezuka besándolo con fuerza, primero moviendo sus labios sobre los del otro, y luego dibujando la forma de ellos con su lengua. Obviamente Tezuka no abrió su boca y eso frustraba sus planes, por lo que, le volteó y empujó hacia el espejo. El cambio de temperatura de la espalda tibia y el espejo frío, hizo que Tezuka abriera la boca y Atobe lograra profundizar el beso.

"Keigo…espera". Tezuka le empujó los hombros tratando de separarse. " Mi familia esta abajo".

Atobe sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, si bien su boca estaba quieta, sus manos no, que siguieron la curva de la espalda hasta quedar sobre la forma de sus glúteos.

"Tendremos que quedarnos calladitos". Le susurró al oído suavemente, antes de mover sus labios desde el lóbulo del pabellón en un camino que bajaba por el sector lateral del cuello y se cruzaba sobre el esternocleidomastoideo a la escotadura que forma el esternón.

* * *

Tezuka suspiró, decir que le molestaba como Atobe lo tocaba sería una mentira, pero también sabía que era muy vocal durante las actividades sexuales… vaya problema.

Al ver que Tezuka no le prestaba atención, Atobe le mordió una tetilla, lo que le sacó un gemido sorprendido.

"Hasta que me prestas atención". Le miró peligrosamente, vamos, no le costaba mucho mover las manos en esa forma sexy de siempre, o siquiera aferrarse a su camisa… o decirle que contra el espejo no porque era sacado de una porno barata.

"Keigo…". Tezuka siempre usaba ese tono entremezclado con un suspiro cuando no estaba de acuerdo con las posiciones, pero esta vez Atobe no se lo permitiría, era parte de la retribución por lo del Jueves, miren que usarlo a él, Ore-sama para un experimento… .

"Kunimitsu…". Al fin las manos de Tezuka se movían sobre su espalda, una hacia arriba, a tomarlo de la nuca para besarlo y la otra, hacia abajo para abrazarlo de la cintura. Tenía que actuar rápido si no quería ser tentado a dejarle el control a Tezuka.

Atobe bajó una mano a la entrepierna de Tezuka, sin quitar la toalla que separaba las superficies. La mano de Tezuka se quedó sobre el relieve que sobresalía en el pantalón de Atobe, frotándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

"Te llevo ventaja". Atobe le quitó la toalla con la facilidad que sólo otorga la práctica, ya no sólo posando su palma sobre el miembro de Tezuka, sino masturbándolo lentamente.

Con la boca cerrada para detener cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su garganta, el ex capitán de Seigaku, movió el botón del pantalón de Atobe y bajó el cierre, haciendo que la prenda se deslizara hasta los muslos. La ropa interior no fue un obstáculo complicado de quitar y en poco tiempo el miembro de Atobe estaba rodeando por los dedos de Tezuka, siguiendo el ritmo que llevaba el primero.

"¿Mejor?". Atobe se refería a la diferencia entre los estados de vestidura que tenían, sabía que a Tezuka le molestaba estar más desnudo que él.

"No es lo mismo…". Le contestó aferrándose a sus hombros con un brazo.

"A mi me parece mucho mejor". Atobe comenzó morderle el cuello y aumentar el ritmo de su mano. Tezuka respondió masturbándolo más rápido.

"Se pondrá mejor". Tezuka le lamió el contorno de la oreja.

"Aaah… Kunimitsu". Gimió Atobe, claramente perdiendo un poco más de su control, le tomó una pierna a Tezuka y la subió a su cadera, incitando a que su pareja le rodeara con la pierna para mantenerse juntos.

Tezuka dejó de abrazarlo de los hombros para desabrocharle la camisa, una de esas camisas que solo Atobe usaría y se vería bien con ellas.

"Tan… vestido que entraste". Le susurró.

"No puedo andar…desnudo por la calle…". Atobe le besó. " Es un privilegio de pocos…." Diciendo eso contra los labios de su pareja, se quitó la camisa.

"¿Pocos?". El tono celoso de Tezuka era evidente.

"Eres el único". Atobe le susurró en el oído, luego se separó un poco de Tezuka para verle. Amaba verlo sonrojado, fuera por ejercicio, por vergüenza o por excitación, separaba los labios levemente y sin los anteojos puestos, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para cambiar el plano en que estaba mirando y la suma de todas esas expresiones… era un sueño. "… Kunimitsu…". Gimió el nombre en un tono alto y lo tomó de las caderas penetrándolo con un movimiento delicado.

Inmediatamente sintió las uñas de tezuka presionar sobre la piel de sus hombros, luego como flectaba los dedos de los pies y los apoyaba con fuerza en la parte de atrás de sus muslos.

"Keigo…". Gimió despacio, por su expresión notaba que deseaba usar su voz en un tono más fuerte. Tal vez no fue buena idea olvidar que su familia había salido en la mañana llegarían el Lunes a primera hora.

"Gime… quiero escucharte". Atobe se movió un poco, quería cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en el hombro de tezuka para sentir lo placentero de la fricción. Sin embargo, su deseos de ver la expresión de placer que se dibujaría en el rostro de tezuak eran mayores.

"Kei…". Tezuka arqueó el cuello y cerró los ojos con firmeza, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de Atobe.

"Es.. extraño hacerlo.. de pie". Le sonrió un poco mordiéndole el labio inferior.

"Si…". El movimiento no era el mismo, pero le daba un poco más de tiempo para normalizar su respiración. " ¿Incómodo?".

"Mis piernas no resistirán mucho". Le contestó Atobe, besándole el mentón al tiempo que se movía con más fuerza. " ¿Sugerencias?".

Tezuka gimió con fuerza. " … el piso…".

Atobe sonrió, ya le quedaba poco control a Tezuka, eso era positivo. Abrazó la cintura del peli castaño para sentarse en el suelo. "¿Mejor?".

"Si…". Por la gravedad, la penetración se hizo más profunda. Tezuka se apoyó en los hombros de Atobe para moverse sobre él; los jadeos aumentaban junto con las ganas de gemir fuertemente, por lo que besó a Atobe con cierta violencia.

"Impaciente". Atobe le tomó las caderas controlando el movimiento de Tezuka y no le permitió besarlo por mucho tiempo, la idea era escucharlo gemir. "Me gusta". Diciendo eso le mordió la piel de la unión de cuello y hombro.

Los sonidos de Tezuka cambiaron de Keigo a vocales abiertas, considerablemente más simples de usar en fonación. La fricción del abdomen de Atobe sobre su miembro era suficiente estímulo como para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo cubriendo el grito con la boca de Atobe.

La contracción muscular y el estímulo erótico de ver y percibir parcialmente el orgasmo de su pareja, hicieron que Atobe alcanzara el clímax segundos después.

"Te amo". Le susurró Keigo abrazándolo con fuerza y continuando el beso que habían iniciado poco antes del orgasmo, no importaba que su respiración continuara agitándose, simplemente no podían dejar de desear sentir al otro tan cerca.

"te amo" . Le respondió Tezuka entre jadeos, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Atobe. Miró con una sonrisa cansada a cantidad de marcas que había en el cuello de su pareja, de seguro insistiría en equipararlas después.

Atobe volvió a besarlo con suavidad, sin dejar que el beso se quedara inocente. Buscaba su lengua con pereza, le mordía los labios con firmeza y pasión. Podría estar todo un día así…

Con una sonrisa, Atobe lo afirmó de la cintura y se levantó.

"Keigo…". Tezuka le miró interrogante, no era a primera vez que le tomaba en brazos, de hecho, pasaban tomándose en brazos después de una sesión amorosa.

"El baño es incómodo". Le contestó Atobe antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.

"Atobe...". Y si alguien de su familia los veía…

"¿Olvidaste que tu madre y abuelos se van todos los fines de semana a la playa?". Atobe rió caminando con Tezuka en sus brazos hacia la habitación de este.

Como venganza Tezuka contrajo los músculos del esfínter, haciendo que cierta parte de la anatomía masculina de Atobe recibiera un poco de estímulo.

"Oe!". A penas si habían entrado a la habitación y Atobe lo tiró en la cama. "Tú lo pediste".

Tezuka cerró los ojos disfrutando de la naturaleza posesiva de Atobe, luego lo voltearía y le distendría la musculatura anal.

¿El baño?... bueno, tenía que limpiarlo de todos modos y su madre volvía el Lunes.

Ah, las maravillas de tener un novio vengativo… en el buen sentido de la acción y palabra.

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **

Debo agradecer la grata acogida de mi idea, no esperé recibir 5 reviews (aunque dos fueran medias pedidas XD). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sé que algunas veces no es atractivo escribir opiniones sobre fics, pero es obvio que para los autores es importante.


	3. Conductivismo para Tezuka

**Capítulo 3: Conductivismo para Tezuka…**

* * *

Era un día bonito, el Sol brillante junto con la brisa fresca que aún separaba los días fríos de los cálidos, un clima agradable en medio del receso de la tarde. 

Para Atobe, el clima era perfecto, por lo que había abandonado su santuario del estudio y la dedicación, entiéndase como la biblioteca, por las banquitas del parque que rodeaban la entrada de la facultad. Discutía con algunos compañeros sobre Bioética, un ramo bastante suave, pero difícil de comprender, salvo para él, su habilidad y el hecho de que Tezuka tuviera un ramo parecido y pudieran explicarse mutuamente lo que no entendían.

Las maravillas de tener un novio que estudiara el otro lado de las ciencias.

La discusión continuaba, algunos se acaloraban con facilidad, era algo que tendrían que aprender a manejar con el tiempo y la práctica si querían ser buenos profesionales. Su padre ya le había dicho que era bienvenido a la empresa, aunque él quería comenzar con un desafío, lo tranquilizaba que al fin aceptara que no se separaría de Tezuka.

De pronto sintió un cuerpo tibio sentarse al lado izquierdo de él, de inmediato le rodeó por los hombros y le obligó a acurrucarse contra su costado. Tezuka no protestó y simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Atobe y se cubrió la espalda con la chaqueta.

Atobe le miró por un momento, pero decidió dejarlo descansar, rara vez Tezuka cerraba los ojos y era cariñoso con tanta gente como público.

"… Pero la clonación es con células de un progenitor y las autofecundan?". Atobe captó la pregunta de uno de sus compañeros.

"No". Respondió otro. " Se reemplazan nucleolos".

"No". Dijo Atobe dejando su cuaderno sobre las piernas de Toshiyuki y acomodando a Tezuka de manera que pudiera descansar la cabeza sobre su regazo. " Tiene algo que ver con los núcleos, se implantan en el ovocito y se hace crecer el cigoto". Les explicó lo que él sabía que era correcto.

"¿ Y qué tiene que ver la meio…meiosis?". Releyó una de las chicas que estaba estudiando con ellos.

"No te compliques con ciclo celular, eso es biología de colegio…". Le respondió Atobe recuperando su cuaderno, pero siendo lo suficientemente civilizado como para no apoyarlo sobre la cabeza de Tezuka, contrario a lo que solía hacer su novio.

"Pero…". La chica miró a Tezuka sobre sus piernas. " El lolito de lentes estudia medicina, él debe saber".

"El lolito de lentes tuvo certamen de Anatomía y Química". Atobe la miró peligrosamente. " No lo molesten".

Tal y como Atobe lo había planeado, nadie más mencionó la posibilidad de preguntarle al "lolito de lentes" sobre la materia. La media hora siguiente transcurrió con la mitad de su atención en el cuaderno y la otra en la mano que acariciaba el cabello de su pareja.

Poco a poco sus compañeros se fueron despidiendo, al fin quedaban solos, quizá si el guardia dejara de mirarlos sería una linda escena con los árboles y el pequeño rosal que rodeaba el parque.

Atobe guardó sus cuadernos y los dos apuntes que sacó de la biblioteca esa tarde. Luego se agachó un poco para despertar a Tezuka con un beso suave, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que los labios bajo los suyos, respondieran moviéndose despacio. Un par de ojos cansados lo miraban tras los anteojos.

"Buenas tardes". Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de robarle otro beso. "Te ves cansado".

Tezuka suspiró y asintió como respuesta, luego se acomodó para quedar mirando a Atobe sobre su espalda y se arropó hasta la barbilla con la chaqueta del equipo de tenis de Hyoutei. Atobe se la había regalado la primera vez que jugaron dobles en un partido oficial, al mismo tiempo que Tezuka decidiera regalarle la suya; y sólo la usaba cuando se sentía nervioso.

"¿Te pasó algo?". Atobe le preguntó acariciándole el cabello con una mano.

Tezuka negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo estuvo anatomía?". Tezuka respondió con una mueca de asco. Ahí estaba el problema.

"¿Muy difícil?". Atobe le levantó un poco, abrazándolo.

"Si". Hasta que le contestó, Atobe le besó la frente. "Reprobé brazo".

Atobe se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. Con razón se veía tan cansado y, de cierta forma, desanimado, había estudiado toda la semana para esa prueba.

"Habías estudiado tanto". Le intentó consolar Atobe.

"Si, como te dije, Satoyaru-sensei nos hizo la clase, hizo el punteo de la clase…Oh, si osteoartrología, miología". Tezuka imitó la voz del profesor para añadir lo siguiente. " No se preocupen de buscar más irrigación que la arteria braquial que nace de la axilar que nace de la tercera porción de la subclavia y se divide en la ulnar y radial la altura de la fosa cubitaria por anterior y medial y forma el arco arterial de la mano que forma el plexo venoso, que sube por la vena cefálica, la mediana y la basílica, de lateral a medial y se juntan en la … no me acuerdo… y… bla…". Tezuka suspiró y cambió a su tono de voz normal. " … y preguntaron sólo inervación… ".

Atobe alzó una ceja, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos episodios de "_anatomía según Tezuka_", pero, por muy repetidos que fueran, no le quitaban gracia a que imitara a sus profesores… si, Tezuka imitando a sus profesores... era divertido .

"Lo odio". Atobe le comenzó a llover el rostro a besos, por lo que Tezuka siguió hablando. " Me pasó una fosita cubitaria y una cavidad glenoídea".

"¿En japonés?".

"Un codo y un hombro".

"¿Te dio cosita?". A pesar de que el incidente del brazo de Tezuka era un tema absoleto para ellos, Atobe sabía que era un tanto delicado para su novio.

"Me dolió… se lo safó al preparado, le sacó la aponeurosis bicipital y la cápsula ligamentosa para mostrarnos la bifurcación de la arteria braquial hacia la radial y la ulnar … fue asqueroso…". El tono de Tezuka tenía un pequeño timbre de queja. " … y reprobé porque no me sabía de memoria la inervación motora de la mano …que tampoco es tan difícil…".

Atobe le tomó el rostro y lo besó nuevamente. Era interesante como el conductivismo era aplicable en Tezuka y con una corriente operante era capaz de hacerlo hablar a cambio de recibir muchos besos.

"Bueno, tendrás que estudiar eso para el examen, ya te sabes lo demás". Tezuka alzó una ceja algo molesto con tal consuelo. "¿No me dirás algo?".

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?". Tezuka estaba recuperando su forma de ser nuevamente.

" Mm… qué tal, gracias Keigo-chan y me das un abrazo". Ni siquiera era una pregunta, ni una petición, era casi un recordatorio… pero para amar a Atobe Keigo, hay que saber vivir con eso.

Tezuka lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. " Gracias, Keigo-chan". Y aunque su tono fuera bastante irónico, Atobe sabía que era de verdad.

Atobe 1 - Tezuka 0

"¿Vamos a jugar tenis?". Le propuso Atobe una vez que estuvieron de pie con las mochilas sobre los hombros.

El abrazo y el beso que le siguió a esa pregunta, fueron suficientes para que el día de Atobe terminara más que perfecto.

" Lo tomaré como un si". Atobe sonrió más que arrogantemente, con un toque de ternura, una sonrisa que sólo era para Tezuka. Le tendió la mano, Tezuka entrelazó sus dedos ruborizándose levemente, era cómico que después de tantos años juntos, aún se sonrojara por detalles tan simples, pero le provocaba algo tan rico, como una cosquilla en el pecho, saber que todos esos gestos vulnerables de Tezuka, eran su culpa.

"Tenemos tiempo para ser matrimonio y aún te sonrojas cuando te tomo la mano". Comentó Atobe sin mirar a Tezuka, simplemente caminando por la mitad del parque, observando el juego de verdes y amarillos de la vegetación del lugar.

"Generalmente precede algo que si me haría sonrojar". Respondió Tezuka algo molesto.

_Caíste._ Con eso en mente, Atobe acorraló a Tezuka contra un árbol, ambas manos a los costado de la cabeza de Tezuka, mientras lo presionaba con su cuerpo contra el tronco.

"¿Algo así?". Le preguntó en un tono malicioso.

Tezuka esbozó una sonrisa lasciva, sorprendiendo a su novio., quien intentó separarse de Kunimitsu. Sin embargo, este fue más rápido y le abrazó el cuello con ambos miembros superiores.

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara de miedo?". Le preguntó Tezuka, acercándolo a su rostro.

"Ore-sama no tiene miedo". Le contestó inmediatamente Atobe, alzando una ceja para mostrar extrañeza ante el gesto de Tezuka.

"Oh". Tezuka comentó a besarle la barbilla, subiendo por la rama de la mandíbula hacia la oreja de Atobe. "Habría jurado que estabas retrocediendo". Le susurró al oído.

El ex capitán de Hyoutei recuperó la compostura rápidamente, en ciertas ocasiones aparecía la faceta pervertida de Kunimitsu, vaya mal lugar en el que estaban, pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Atobe sonrió ante los besos que Tezuka depositaba en su rostro, llevó sus manos a la cintura de su pareja, apoyándolas con firmeza antes de bajar sus manos a los glúteos de Tezuka. Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa de este último, quien obviamente había olvidado que el ingenioso de la relación era Ore-sama, Atobe le besó profundamente.

"… Mou…". Tezuka lo miró enojado, Atobe le había dado vuelta las cartas una vez más. Siempre que quería ser él quien acosara, terminaba siendo el acosado.

Atobe sonrió triunfante viendo el sonrojo de Tezuka, le dio un último agarrón en la base del glúteo derecho y se separó de él.

"En casa me la cobras… ". Se arregló el cabello de forma arrogante, sabía que eso aumentaría los deseos de venganza de Tezuka y… obviamente la diversión para después. "Ahora tenemos un partido que jugar".

En los ojos de Tezuka brilló la determinación de, algún día, hacerlo caer antes sus acosos.

**Notas:**

**Siento haber demorado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo… pero al fin tengo vacaciones … una semana, pero tengo vacaciones.**

**Gracias a todos quienes han seguido leyendo mi historia.**

**De todo corazón.**

**Inith. **


	4. Primeras veces Parte I

**Capítulo 4: Primeras veces… parte I.**

**Nota: Esto esta lleno de flashbacks… jeje…**

Era una tarde tranquila de día Viernes, con viento helado, pero bastante Sol como para equilibrar el clima de fines de invierno. Aunque no le quitaba tentación a meterse en la cama temprano, abrigarse bien y leer una novela interesante, o simplemente quedarte horas y horas abrazado a alguien a quien amas… como estaban Tezuka y Atobe en ese momento.

Más bien Tezuka abrazado a Atobe, en medio de su estadía en el país de Jiroh, se había acurrucado al lado de Atobe y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Mientras el muchacho despierto revisaba un albúm fotográfico.

De un momento a otro, Atobe sintió la curiosidad mezclada con nostalgia de recordar imágenes del pasado. El album que tenía en sus manos había sido confeccionado por ambos, desde el momento en que comenzaron hasta el presente; siempre agregando páginas nuevas con fotografías tomadas por iniciativa propia o porque aparecían en alguna revista o algo así.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Atobe con la primera página de fotografías. Se iniciaba con una foto de él aún en pañales y Tezuka en el mismo estado etario, un bebé bastante serio por cierto, que miraba a la cámara sin la curiosidad que debería tener un mocoso de esa edad.

Atobe posaba sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo, claramente peinado y arreglado para la ocasión, como siempre...

"Ya estás mirando eso…".

Atobe sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar la voz somnolienta de su novio, y sentirlo acomodarse más a su lado.

"Obvio, algunas veces Ore-sama necesita que le recuerden que era un bebé precioso". Le respondió Atobe mirando otras fotografías, unas de esas que las abuelas y las madres guardan con cariño para pasárselas a las parejas de sus hijos.

Tezuka apoyó un codo en la cama para levantar la cabeza.

"Mi abuela…". Dijo con un poco de desgano, después de todo, la anciana adoraba a Atobe, siempre lo invitaba a merendar con ellos cuando hacía pasteles caseros, incluso antes de hacer más evidente su relación. Inevitablemente, le había facilitado una fotografía de Tezuka, de la época en que apenas tenía bipedestación independiente, daba un par de pasos y se caía, pero volvía a levantarse… obviamente cubierto de chocolate, muy concentrado mientras trataba de desenvolver una barrita de ese dulce.

Al lado de esa, estaba una parecida de Atobe, solo que el heredero de una compañía tan grande como la de su familia, no podía darse el lujo de estar tan manchado como un niño cualquiera. Atobe solo tenía las mejillas y los dedos cubiertos del pegajoso material, su ropa estaba impecable.

"Por todo lo que no me manché cuando era niño, me manché contigo". Rió Atobe. Tezuka escondió el rostro en un gesto adormilado, sabía que se refería a las veces que agregaban salsa de chocolate al "postre".…

"También me pasó la foto de tu primera raqueta". Le comentó Atobe mientras miraba más fotografías.

Tezuka suspiró.

"No me sorprende". Le contestó sentándose, ya sin tanto sueño en el cuerpo. "Tu abuela sólo me dio la de tu primer torneo…".

"Aaaah… mi abuela nunca daría fotos que ella considere adorables, sólo aquellas donde puede alardear de su nieto tan perfecto".

Se extendió un silencio entre ellos. Keigo continuaba pasando páginas de fotografías de la niñez de ambos, un gran número de ellas eran de torneos de tenis, fotografías no profesionales de padres orgullosos por un lado, mientras que el otro tenía fotografías tomadas por periodistas y fotógrafos deportivos especialmente contratados para tal tarea.

Luego venían algunas de aquel partido.

"Esa fue la primera vez que te tomé la mano". Le comentó Atobe, mirando con cierta nostalgia la fotografía donde su yo de 14 años levantaba la mano de su rival en signo de reconocer su buen juego durante las más de 2 horas que estuvieron compitiendo en la cancha.

Tezuka le tomó la mano.

"Pero no la última". Le comentó, enlazando sus dedos con los de Atobe. Era impresionante como, después de tantos años su, ahora novio, seguía sintiendo un dejo de culpabilidad por lo de ese día.

Atobe cerró el album y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

"Recuerdas la primera vez que te pedí que salieras conmigo?". Le preguntó al peli castaño, dándose la vuelta para quedar mirándolo de frente.

" ¿Oficial o no oficial?". Tezuka abrazó a Keigo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

"Tú dime". Atobe se apoyó en el pecho de Tezuka, obviamente disfrutando de que el otro le hiciera cariño en la espalda.

"…mmmm… después de que volví de Kuyushuu, cuando nos encontramos en el vagón del tren y acordamos un partido para ese Sábado en las canchas de Hyoutei". Le contestó Tezuka, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Atobe. " Y la Oficial… después de nuestro primer partido de dobles… fue un helado en la parque".

"Ah, si..". Atobe rió una vez más. " Fue una copa doble de menta chocolate con dos cucharitas y trozos de chocolate alrededor… ". Tezuka le respondió la sonrisa. " .. ¿recuerdas que te miraba mientras comías?". Tezuka asintió. " ¿Y que me dijiste que te incomodaba?". Su novio volvió a asentir. " …mmm y qué me dices de lo que hice para que te sintieras más cómodo?".

"Creo que…" . Tezuka dudó un poco, a la que Atobe claramente le pareció divertido.

"Oh, la edad te esta haciendo perder la memoria, buchou…". Atobe le picó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. " Es una suerte que aún no aparezcan las arrugas".

Tezuka, algo sensible frente a las bromas respecto de la edad que representa, lo miró con seriedad, se dio media vuelta en la cama y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

"Kunimitsu…".

"Tengo sueño…".

"Oh, no…". Atobe, de inmediato, lo tomo por los hombros volteándolo hacia donde estaba él. " El sueño te lo quitas ahora". Diciéndole eso, le beso profundamente, tomándole la barbilla al tiempo que Tezuka le abrazaba la cintura con ambos brazos.

Se separaron un momento, dejando sus labios apenas rozándose.

"Fue un beso parecido…". Le comentó Tezuka en una voz suave. " Me besaste en medio del parque…".

Atobe rió suavemente, luego bajó besando la comisura de los labios de Tezuka, el borde de su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

"Pero no fue nuestro primer beso". Le comentó contra la piel sobre su tráquea, donde podía sentir claramente la forma de la escotadura tiroídea.

Tezuka suspiró, acariciando el cabello y la espalda de su novio.

"Nuestro primer beso… ". Kunimitsu sonrió ante el recuerdo, era un momento que guardaba en su memoria con gran cariño.

"Fue después de mi graduación". Completó Atobe, entretenido mientras continuaba besando el cuello de Tezuka.

"No". Ante la negación de Tezuka, Atobe se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. " Esa fue la primera vez que me robaste un beso… ".

"Aaaaah, si". Esos eran recuerdos dignos de repetir una y otra vez.

Keigo sonrió con cierto orgullo. " Recuerdo que subimos a cantar un dueto en karaoke". Atobe ocultó una sonrisa a la expresión en el rostro de Tezuka. " Bien, cuando te desafié a cantar conmigo". No aguantó más la risa. " Pero fue lindo… nos aplaudieron bastante y cuando bajamos del escenario a la parte sin luces…"

"Me besaste". Finalizó Tezuka.

"Pero fue un roce nada más…". Atobe suspiró. " En ese momento estaba tan nervioso que no me atreví a más… y tú… malvado". Le dijo antes de pegarle despacio en el pecho. "… te fuiste como si nada… ".

"Y te evité toda la semana" . Contestó el aludido, mirando el techo algo ausente. " Me dejaste muy confundido… y solo me di cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Oishi se sentó a darme la "charla"… ".

"Si… incluso para tu graduación me evitaste… y yo que había ido con toda la ilusión de hablar contigo…".Atobe se acomodó más cerca de su novio, claramente queriendo más que un abrazo de él.

Tezuka le atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, cubriendo la espalda de Atobe con sus brazos, pegando sus caderas para que nada más que la ropa los mantuviera separados.

" Por eso fui a ver tu partido con Sanada".

Atobe acomodó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Tezuka, recordaba ese partido, un amistoso con Rikkidai antes de finalizar el año escolar definitivamente, mientras esperaban los resultados de las preparatorias a las cuales habían postulado.

_Estaba perdiendo contra Sanada… y es que tenía una pena tan grande en el pecho, una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tezuka, había hecho todo en su poder para tenerlo a su lado, pero el otro capitán lo había evitado. _

"_Tezuka… ". En el intermedio, se sentó a descansar por un momento. No estaba cansado, pero si tenía deseos de llorar, quería gritarle a Kantoku que lo dejara en paz, que estaba apenado, que no podía jugar…_

"_Atobe"._

_Escuchó la voz que había estado esperando todos esos largos días, se volteó con violencia y velocidad, haciendo que la toalla sobre su cabeza cayera al suelo de la cancha y que Sakaki le mirará con reproche. _

"_Te…". El capitán de Seigaku le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara a la reja. "Tezuka..". Cuando llegó a la reja que separaba las gradas del público con la cancha de tenis, apoyó sus dedos entre los alambres y sus formas romboideas que quedaban en el tejido. Los dedos de Tezuka tocaron los suyos._

"_También… mmm…". Tezuka dudó por un momento, entonces el referí llamó a la cancha una vez más y Tezuka pareció ganar determinación para susurrarle muy cerca del oído. " También me gustas"._

_Atobe se recuperó de 4 a 1, a ganar 6 a 4. Al finalizar el partido, buscó a Tezuka con la mirada, estaba en la grada más alta de la cancha, aplaudiendo con el resto del público. Atobe no resistió lanzarle un beso, que fue simbólicamente recibido por Tezuka y depositado en sus propios labios. _

" Cuando salí del camarín, tú me robaste un beso por primera vez". Jugueteó Atobe, con una sonrisa y un tono malicioso. Sabía que Tezuka se sonrojaría por eso.

".. Quería mi primer beso de vuelta…". Le respondió infantilmente y muy sonrojado, Tezuka.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente escuchando la exhalación del otro, como pasaba el aire desde las narinas hacia la traquea y los pulmones, con el latido del corazón como acompañamiento principal.

Tezuka amaba los Viernes por la tarde, solían irse a quedar a casa de uno de los dos, a menos que tuvieran alguna clase recuperativa o extra los Sábado por la mañana. En ese caso, volvían a la casa de Tezuka, aprovechando si su familia salía a la casa de playa, generalmente idea del abuelo.

Ese día estaban en casa de Atobe, en la amplia habitación de este, cortinas levemente cerradas, tapados hasta el cuello con un cobertor grueso, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de ambos…

"… Pensar que hace dos años atrás estaríamos asaltándonos mutuamente…". Comentó Atobe más relajado.

Tezuka se acomodó un poco más dentro de las cobijas, la temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente con la puesta del Sol.

"Eran tiempos donde no estábamos una semana sin tener sexo". Le respondió a si novio, besándole el pabellón externo de la oreja izquierda.

"Si… no podía mantener mis manos quietas contigo tan cerca ". Admitió Atobe, acariciando el abdomen de Tezuka. " Aún no puedo hacerlo…".

El ex capitán de Seigaku no contestó.

"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?".

Kunimitsu se sonrojó, pero asintió.

" Fue linda…".

" Todas las veces han sido lindas… " Le comentó Tezuka, algo más cómodo con el tema y con el cierto recato de Atobe para abordarlo esta vez.

"¿Incluso cuando te amarré con tu camisa?". Atobe intentaba hacerlo sonrojar.. y mucho… pero dos pueden jugar a eso.

"Supongo que incluso cuando quedaste con las manos pegadas a mi polera y la usé para amarrarte contra la cabecera de mi cama, luego con las bufandas te amarré los pies y te-".

"NO…". Atobe le tapó la boca con una mano. " No sigas… no sigas que me caliento ahora mismo…".

"Kei-chan…". Tezuka le reprobó su elección de palabras de amenaza, con el solo tono de voz. " Tu mamá dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, no creo que sea de buena presentación que nos encuentre traveseados en alguna situación comprometedora".

Atobe suspiró, llevando una mano hacia su cabello para arreglarlo, asintió.

"Tienes razón". Admitió con un sonrisa creciente . "Eso me recuerda a cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta". Atobe volteó a mirar a Tezuka, encontrando una expresión apenada, no de vergüenza, sino de real tristeza, de estar recordando algo que no quisiera recordar. "Kuni-chan…".

"Ah?... no… sólo recordé algo…". Le respondió Tezuka de forma distraída, esto lo estaba preocupando. "Solo algo que ya pasó…".

Atobe suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo que Tezuka quería decirle.

"Ore-sama no baka…" Le susurró abrazándolo con fuerza. "Perdóname por hacerte recordar eso, había olvidado algunos detalles".

_Llevaban 5 meses de estar juntos cuando los padres de Atobe se dieron cuenta de su relación. Una relación que ambos sabían, que no podía ser descubierta por los adultos, eran muy pequeños en edad como para que aceptaran que se podían amar sin estar cometiendo un error._

_Como Atobe salía casi todos los fines de semana sin el acompañamiento de Kabaji, los padres de este comenzaron a sospechar que tenía una conquista por ahí. _

"_Keigo, querido". Se dirigió a el su madre, una señora hermosa y distinguida como ella sola podía serlo. " Necesitamos hablar"._

"_Si, madre". Atobe se sentía algo envidioso de que Tezuka pudiera decirle mamá a su madre, él no podía…_

"_Hijo, te hemos visto muy alegre estos días y que sales sin Kabaji, puedo saber a donde vas?". Le preguntó con un tono suave, cada sonido perfectamente pronunciado._

"_Por ahí… " Atobe respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no estar alegre, si podía ver a Tezuka todos los fines de semana, y los días en que el otro chico salía más temprano, pasaba a buscarlo a su práctica. "A las canchas del club o a los torneos como siempre"._

"_¿ Con quién?". La pregunta peligrosa…_

"_Con un amigo… ". Respondió evasivamente, sabía que no podía decir la verdad…_

"_Con un amigo no se hacen estas cosas, Keigo"._

_Atobe casi quedó pegado en el techo al escuchar la voz grave y severa de su padre, se volteo a verlo, estaba furioso, solo con la mirada sentía que lo estaba ahogando. En su mano derecha, una fotografía de él y Tezuka besándose…_

"_Padre…". Comenzó… esto no podía estar sucediendo…_

"_No hables más, no es necesario, ya hemos solucionado todo"._

Pensó que jamás olvidaría como se le había apretado el corazón al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre, sólo las usaba cuando se encargaba de algún enemigo que se le hubiera cruzado en el camino… generalmente implicaba una visita de las fuerzas secretas de la compañía Atobe.

La pequeña cicatriz que Tezuka portaba en la base derecha de su cuello, era un recuerdo de esa noche…

_Sin que su padre le permitiera retirarse de la habitación, salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la casa, tenía que ver que Tezuka estuviera bien, no podía esperar a saber de él, tenía que verlo en ese momento._

_Su guardaespaldas le detuvo, el hombre más fuerte no le permitió continuar avanzando y le llevó a su habitación arrastras. Por más que se moviera, que lo golpeara, no lo soltó hasta que le dejó dentro de su cuarto y le cerró la puerta con cerrojo por fuera._

"_Es por tu bien". Le dijo su padre, con la puerta separándolos._

"_¿Qué le hiciste a Tezuka!" . Le gritó desesperado, golpeando la puerta, deseando que no existiera y pudiera estar azotando a su padre._

"_¿Yo?... nada". Le contestó con un tono divertido. _

"Keigo…". La voz de Tezuka le sacó del recuerdo. " Me estás apretando…".

Atobe soltó sus brazos de alrededor de Tezuka.

"Lo siento…". Se disculpó antes de hacer que se costara sobre su pecho y lo abrazara. "Recordaba…".

"Oh…". Tezuka le abrazó con más fuerza, sabía que era lo que Atobe recordaba.

_Esa tarde se había quedado terminando el trabajo del Centro de Alumnos con el resto de la directiva, si bien en la Preparatoria no era el presidente, su trabajo como delegado era casi tan vital. El Aniversario de la Escuela se aproximaba y tenían que completar la lista de las actividades que realizarían. _

_Volvía a casa, faltaban dos cuadras cuando tres hombres vestidos de negro lo acorralaron en un pasaje oscuro. Una mano le cubrió la boca para que no gritara, cuando la mordió, solo recibió un golpe que lo dejó atontado._

"_Perra". Uno de ellos le tomó del cuello de la camisa. "Por ordenes de Atobe-sama, no puedes acercarte jamás a Atobe-bochama"._

_La golpiza que le dieron luego, ha sido la más dolorosa que ha recibido._

"Jamás podré perdonar a mi padre por eso". Era inevitable que Atobe tomara su actitud sobreprotectora, Tezuka no se molestaba con eso, de cierta forma, sentía que cada vez que se mencionaba el incidente, necesitaba que lo mimaran…

"Ya sucedió…".

"Nunca debió hacerlo".

_Esa noche, Atobe se contactó con Oshitari por Messenger, su teléfono celular había sido intervenido y cada vez que intentaba marcar el número de Tezuka, se apagaba. Sólo le quedaba el laptop como forma de comunicación con el exterior, el contacto de Tezuka se había perdido de su lista… su padre había pensado en todo._

_Ore-sama: OSHITARI!_

_Imperial Blue: Atobe…? Esas mayúsculas me preocupan… _

_Ore-sama: Llama a Tezuka, por favor, te lo suplico, llámalo!_

_Imperial Blue: Por favor? Te lo suplico?.. oh, vaya, esto me suena interesante, adelante te leo._

_Ore-sama: Llamalo!_

_Imperial Blue: Ya te encontró engañandolo?_

_Ore-sama: Mi padre se dio cuenta!_

_Ore-sama: yuushi?_

_Ore-sama: YUUUUUSHIIIII!_

_Ore-sama envía un zumbido_

_Imperial Blue: … su madre me dijo que se cayó de la escalera y ahora esta durmiendo._

_Ore-sama:… gracias_

_Imperial Blue: Si quieres voy a verlo_

_Imperial Blue: Atobe?_

_Imperial Blue envía un zumbido._

_Ore-sama: Es mi culpa… mi padre lo sabe todo , lo golperon, estoy seguro…_

_Imperial Blue: Te puedo llamar?_

_Ore-sama: … no lo sé._

_Imperial Blue: Irás a clases?_

_Ore-sama: Eso espero…_

_Imperial Blue: En la mañana iré a ver a Tezuka, si te veo en el receso, te cuento, si no, te llamo al teléfono antiguo, yap?_

_Ore-sama: … Si… gracias_

_Imperial Blue: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo._

_Imperial Blue ha invitado a la conversación a Pinku Thyphon_

_Imperial Blue ha invitado a la conversación a Iku nyu Kon_

_Imperial Blue ha invitado a la conversación a Dash_

_Imperial Blue ha invitado a la conversación a Sleeping beauty_

_Imperial Blue ha invitado a la conversación a Geko_

_Imperial Blue ha invitado a la conversación a Usu_

_Imperial Blue: Hyoutei, este es el plan…_

"Hay cosas que mejor se quedan en el baúl de los recuerdos". Sentenció Atobe, antes de tomar a Tezuka por los hombros y besarlo. El otro muchacho le respondió el beso con igual intensidad, ambos jugando con sus lenguas de forma melosa, realmente necesitaban ser cariñosos con el otro, sentirlo a su lado y a salvo.

"Itai". Atobe rozó las piernas de Tezuka con las suyas en un intento de acomodarse sobre el otro, pero se detuvo al escuchar el reclamo del otro.

"_Kunimitsu". Atobe corrió hacia su novio, envolviéndolo en su abrazo, necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos…_

"_ITAI!". El grito de Tezuka le hizo soltarlo._

"_Kuni…". Atobe se quedó callado al verle el rostro a su novio, no era un morado de golpe, era un color negro con un toque de amarillo alrededor, todo el lado derecho de la cara de Tezuka estaba enegrecido, algunos parches cubrían la mayor parte de ellos…_

"_Keigo…"._

_En ese momento llegaron Oshitari y Otori corriendo, le tomaron ambas manos a Tezuka y lo sacaron rápidamente de ahí. Gakuto llegó a advertir, los guardaespaldas de Atobe estaban en el sector._

"Kuni?". Atobe le miró interrogante.

"Me rozaste mi moretón regalón". Le reclamó Tezuka con un puchero.

"Aaaaah… no quieres un cariñito para que tu moretón deje de doler?". Le ofreció maliciosamente, Atobe.

"Puede ser". Le respondió Tezuka sentándose sobre las caderas de Atobe. "Aunque por aquí parece que hay una parte tuya que esta algo tensa".

"Si, tensa, yo me siento muy relajado". Le contestó Atobe apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos de Tezuka.

"Si…". Le contestó moviendo sus caderas, rozando le miembro de Atobe con sus glúteos. " Se siente duro".

Atobe alzó una ceja, algo molesto, pero el beso que depositó sobre sus labios, su novio, arregló las cosas.

_Oshitari llegó corriendo a su casa, bastante cansado, se le notaba agitadísimo. Su madre le dejó pasar al instante, después de todo, esas dos semanas infernales le había ido a ver casi todos los días, generalmente en compañía de Gakuto… _

"_Tezuka… se lo llevan". Le contó sin aire, estaba semidoblado, con manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. _

_Tezuka le ofreció un poco de agua._

"_Se lo llevan?" Le insistió para que terminara de contarle._

"_Si… a Atobe… se lo llevan". Eso lo alertó de un momento a otro._

"_Explícame". Le pidió con los ojos._

"_Se lo llevan a estudiar a Alemania, se lo llevan mañana". Oshitari le tomó de los hombros. "Tenemos que hacer algo"._

"… _cómo…"._

"_Kabaji nos ayudará"._

_Ese día habían planeado todo, era extraño tener una junta de Hyoutei en su casa, Oshitari había llamado a algunos de Seigaku, como Oishi y Fuji, que eran los que mejores ideas podían tener. Su madre pareció no importarle lo que hacían, bueno, estaba ocupada tratando de hablar con su padre por la manutención de ese mes, que aún no llegaba._

_Era un plan simple, entrar, hablar, convencer y nada más. Era todo lo que podían intentar…_

" _Veo que no aprendes a golpes". Le comentó Atobe-san, sentado en su escritorio, escudriñándolo en todo momento con los ojos más penetrantes que Tezuka jamás en su vida había visto._

"_Señor, sólo le pido que no se lleve a Atobe…". Tezuka estaba cansado, cansado de luchar contra este ser que parecía poseer el mundo entero._

"_No sé que te vio Keigo… ". Suspiró con desdén. " De seguro ha de haber sido un amor pasajero, una calentura sin riesgo a un embarazo". _

_Tezuka llevaba la consigna de que no lo harían dudar del amor que Keigo sentía por él, Oshitari y Gakuto le advirtieron de que esto podía pasar, Fuji también se lo recalcó como una forma de atacar mentalmente… pero en el fondo… quería rendirse._

"_Espero que no haya sido así, sin embargo no he venido a pedirle que me deje continuar al lado de su hijo, solo a que no le envíe fuera del país, sus amigos están aquí y no quieren perderlo". Le respondió compuestamente. "Yo ya aprendí la lección"._

"_No es suficiente". Atobe-san se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia Tezuka. Era más alto que él, Tezuka se sintió aún más intimidado. " Contigo cerca, cómo sé que no intentarás acercarte a Keigo, qué volverás a intentar quitarlo del camino correcto?". _

"_No lo haré…". Tezuka bajó la vista en signo de rendición. _

"_Muy bien, si quieres que Keigo se quede, gáname". Atobe-san caminó hacia el gran mueble tras su escritorio y sacó un bolso de raquetas de tenis. " Si quieres que Keigo se quede.. CON SUS AMIGOS… gáname y dejaré que se quede"._

_Tezuka tomó aire, era un reto que podía cumplir, uno donde tenía el conocimiento y la habilidad para ganar… si tan solo no estuviera frente al número uno del master series… y no le doliera la espalda con esa golpiza…_

_Aún así.. aunque jamás pudiera acercase a Atobe, aunque tuviera que contentarse con observarle desde lejos… que Atobe siguiera en Japón, era un alivio para él._

"_Bien". Asintió aceptando la raqueta que Atobe-san le ofrecía. Lo haría por Keigo…_

Atobe metió sus manos por entre la polera que estaba usando Tezuka, subiendo por su espalda con la palma tocando la piel con sumo cuidado, con la misma delicadeza con la que su novio acariciaba sus piernas y pasaba sus dedos bajo la ropa interior, llegando a su ingle…

"Kunimitsu…". Le susurró antes de besarlo suavemente. " Espero que mi madre venga pronto o no resistiré tenerte sobre mi sin sentirte dentro…".

"Me alegra que recordaras que hoy es mi turno" Se rió Tezuka contra sus labios.

Keigo continuó masajeándole la espalda, hasta rozar un leve relieve en la mitad de ella, no eran sus vértebras, no era su escápula… era lo que quedaba de una cicatriz…

_Atobe observaba desde la ventana de su alcoba, apoyando ambas manos sobre el ventanal, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Abajo, en la cancha donde entrenaba… su padre… y Kunimitsu…_

_El partido comenzó, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver que a Tezuka le costaba moverse, no había rastros de su agilidad de siempre, todo por esos moretones que de seguro le cubrían la espalda. _

_Corrió a la puerta, necesitaba bajar allí, detener todo eso. Lo último que quería era ver a Tezuka arrodillado en la cancha, con la mano derecha sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo. _

_Estaba cerrada._

_Volvió a la ventana, a ver el primer punto de Tezuka, y por primera vez miró hacia el cielo, suplicando porque nada le pasara al dueño de su corazón. _

_Kabaji le abrió la puerta, de seguro le había quitado la llave a su hermano mayor, el verdadero guardaespaldas de Atobe._

_Corrió hacia la cancha, Kabaji olvidado en alguno de los pasillos de la mansión, luego podría darle las gracias, por ahora, tenía que impedir que Tezuka se lesionara otra vez._

"_Deuce". Anunció el arbitro del partido, Oshitari. Tezuka tenía el servicio… pero su padre ganó el juego._

"_Tie break de 12 puntos"._

_Era la horrible copia de su propio partido con Tezuka. Avanzó hacia la cancha con paso decidido, terminaría todo eso, aceptaría la orden de su padre, jamás vería a Tezuka, pero sabría que estaba a salvo._

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio, Tezuka se acercó a la red, pero su posición no era la del drop shot, el famoso Zero Shiki. Su padre elevó la pelota y el otro tenista aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un smash directo a la mano de Atobe-san, soltando la raqueta de su agarre, para luego rematar el punto con otro smash. _

_Era el hanametse no Rondo…_

_Y aún así, Tezuka perdió los siguientes dos puntos._

"_46 a 44". Anunció Oshitari con la voz temblorosa. "Atobe-san gana…"._

_Tezuka no se ponía de piel, estaba en la misma posición que la caída para intentar llegar al último punto le había dejado; respiraba agitado, con los hombros caídos por la derrota que le significaba._

_Atobe no lo soportó más, no escuchó el grito de reproche de su padre, no el de asombro de sus pares que observaban el partido, simplemente se lanzó en una carrera hacia Tezuka, a abrazarlo a decirle que todo estaría bien._

_Entonces su abuela apareció en escena._

"_Ese niño necesita un hospital". Le indicó a su padre, la más anciana de los Atobes. " Hablaremos después Keigo-chan". Le dijo mirando a su nieto._

_Fueron 14 puntos en la espalda, todos rehechos luego de que Tezuka se los desgarrara durante el partido, 5 puntos en el cuello y mucho hielo para el hombro izquierdo. _

"_Baka…". Le reprochó Atobe luego de haber llorado por al menos una media hora. " ¿Qué te hizo enfrentarlo?". _

_Tezuka suspiró, se le notaba algo letárgico por el calmante que le dieron. " Que por una vez tuvieras un príncipe azul en vez de serlo…". _

_Atobe iba a contestarle rudamente, pero calló al ver a su abuela y padres en la puerta. Inevitablemente miró a Tezuka con cierto temor…_

"_Keigo, quisiéramos hablar con ustedes". Comenzó su abuela, entrando con paso seguro a la habitación donde descansaba Tezuka. "Sabes que eres el único heredero de la familia Atobe". _

_Keigo asintió, no quería que sus abuelos se enteraran, menos la matriarca de los Atobes… siempre tan estricta, siempre evitando que jugara con otros niños de su edad, siempre evitando que se manchara con dulce o tierra… Esa anciana que no le permitió tener la vida de un niño normal._

_La mano de su abuela sobre su cabello le sorprendió. _

"_Nunca te dejé ser lo que querías…". La anciana suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Tezuka. " Cuídalo mucho, lo hice un niño mimado con el poder y la riqueza, pero contigo estaba dispuesto a ser despojado de su apellido… eso no es un amor infantil". _

_Se notaba que había hablado con los padres de Atobe, ambos callados en la puerta de la habitación._

"_Tienen mi bendición". Les dijo a ambos chicos, besando la frente de cada uno. _

Pocos minutos después llegaron los padres de Tezuka, qué les dijo el padre de Atobe… nunca se ha dado el momento para preguntarles, pero si aceptaron que la familia de Atobe pagara la operación estética que ofrecía el tío de Oshitari para borrar las dos cicatrices que le quedarían a Kunimitsu.

El beso terminó cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Atobe se levantó y colocó un par de pantalones antes de atender.

La abuela de Atobe apareció en la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo están mis dos nietos?".

Oh, si, sería una tarde de conversación con la abuela, donde de seguro se uniría el abuelo para la merienda a hablar de la guerra civil, la segunda guerra mundial y de lo linda que era la abuela en su juventud.

Esas eran tardes de familia

**Continuará en la parte II…**

**Por su atención y lectura, gracias.**


	5. Primeras veces Parte II

**Capítulo 5: Primeras veces parte II.**

Los abuelos de Atobe estuvieron casi todo lo que quedaba de tarde con ellos, hablando de la vida, de cosas del pasado que les gustaba recordar, de literatura; la abuela de Atobe solía pedirle a Tezuka que le comprara un libro específico en la librería que estaba cerca de su casa porque traía las mejores ediciones, ella después le devolvía el dinero diligentemente.

Todos sabían que el abuelo estaba entrando en su etapa de deterioro, no tan notorio como en algunos ancianos, pero ya no veía bien, ni escuchaba con la mejor nitidez. Claro que ni hablar de que fuera a usar audífonos o lentes con mayor aumento, el caballero era muy pretencioso como para andar con esas cosas tan notorias, siempre decía que cuando inventaran algo que se viera menos extraño en su oreja, lo usaría encantado.

Inevitablemente, el abuelo tenía un problema en reconocer a Tezuka, más que la abuela le decía Mitsu-chan, sumado a que no veía bien…

"Keigo-chan, tu novia anda tan ronca, aún no se le pasa la faringitis?". Le preguntó muy preocupado a su nieto, quien claramente quería reírse, a pesar de que todos sabían que el abuelo confundía a Tezuka con la novia…

"No abuelo, Mitsu-chan habla así". Le contestó cerca del oído con voz clara y firme.

"Ah, si… pero mijita, tan delgadita que esta". Comentó el abuelo mirando a Tezuka con un rostro paternal.

_Luego del incidente con la familia Atobe, sólo quedaba el abuelo, el verdadero patriarca de la familia, un anciano deteriorado por los años, pero que, en momentos de lucidez, era tanto o más terrible que su hijo._

_La abuela Atobe, les advirtió de esto a los jóvenes, si el abuelo se enteraba podría tener dos reacciones tan distintas como lo es el cielo de la tierra. _

_Gracias a Kami-sama, ese día que Tezuka besaba a Atobe en el pasillo, era el abuelo tierno el que estaba presente… si hubiera sido su conciencia de patriarca, el desenlace hubiera sido distinto._

"_Keigo-chan". Les llamó la atención el anciano._

"_Oh, abuelo". Atobe se separó de Tezuka, quien se ocultó un poco tras su novio; ha decir verdad la familia Atobe era un tanto agresiva y no quería llamar la atención._

_El anciano se les acercó con el paso pesado, casi arrastrando los pies con el bastón afirmándole la bipedestación. Se paró en frente de Tezuka, se arregló los anteojos y miró a Keigo._

"_Excelentes elección, Keigo-chan". Le felicitó el abuelo. "Lindas facciones, porte elegante…es más alta que tu…". Los miró a ambos por un momento. "Aunque es algo delgada y casi sin formas, pero los bisnietos serán preciosos"._

_Sin el corazón para corregirle al abuelo que, la silueta borrosa que veía frente a él, no era una chica, Atobe le sonrió y le dio las gracias por el cumplido. _

_Tezuka, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas…_

El mayor de los Atobes era un hombre de negocios, que en el estado de ánimo correcto, se transformaba, exigía constantemente que Keigo se hiciera cargo de la empresa… por eso la abuela lo mantenía sedado con calmantes todo el día… era una forma de que dejara en paz al único nieto que tenían.

Luego del té, las galletas y el pastel de la tarde, el ayudante de la madre de Atobe apareció en la puerta, pidiendo la presencia del heredero de la familia Atobe, en la oficina de esta. Ese fue el momento para que los ancianos les desearan buenas noches y se retirarán.

"¿Sólo a mi?". Preguntó Atobe al joven que estaba en la puerta.

"Si, la señora dijo que sólo a Atobe-sama". Le respondió con todo el respeto que podía darle al hijo de su jefa.

"Bien, dile que Ore-sama ya va". Atobe despidió al joven con un ademán de su mano. "¿Me esperas?". Keigo miró a Kunimitsu.

Tezuka simplemente alzó una ceja levemente, lo que ganó una sonrisa y una risa suave por parte de Atobe, quien estaba algo más que acostumbrado a este tipo de expresiones. Se le acercó y le besó la frente.

"Ya vuelvo". Le sonrió Atobe, más abiertamente antes de ir hacia la puerta con dirección a la oficina de su madre.

Kunimitsu decidió pasar el rato que demoraría Atobe, viviendo recuerdos del pasado. Se encaminó a la cama a medio desarmar, tomó el album de fotografías que Keigo estaba revisando y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a verlo.

Le impresionaba como había cambiado su novio. En realidad, eran cambios pocos notorios, para cualquiera, Atobe de 2 meses de vida era idéntico al que ahora tenía 18 años. Pero para Tezuka, eran diferentes, su Atobe era más alto, más maduro, estaba adquiriendo un aire de caballero distinguido sin perder la frescura de su juventud, y eso sólo lo hacía más atractivo para él.

De cierta forma, y bien en el fondo, Tezuka estaba con Atobe porque era el único que podía mantenerlo a su lado… quizá era uno de los defectos de ser bueno en todo, que necesitaba de alguien que le recordara que hay gente más hábil.

El partido que los llevó a conocerse mejor, no fue solo una jugarreta de las circunstancias de una lesión latente, fue una victoria para Atobe porque había sido más hábil que Tezuka.

Y si, Echizen le había ganado varias veces en partidos oficiales y no oficiales, pero… no era lo mismo. Tezuka sabía que Echizen sería mejor que el en un momento dado, no era un reto mantenerlo a raya, porque no podría hacerlo jamás… por otra parte, Atobe… era su complemento perfectamente imperfecto.

Aún recordaba las primeras veces que aún les parecía cursi tomarse de las manos, o estar abrazados… y es que ser hombre no es fácil; las mujeres pueden andar de la mano por la calle, besarse en las mejillas y abrazarse en todo momento sin que las miren extraño… pero dos hombres caminando más cerca de lo debido… eran señalados inmediatamente.

Tezuka se rascó el cuello; comprendía a la perfección la razón que había movido al padre de Atobe a amenazarlo tan violentamente. No iba negar que en los años que llevaban de noviazgo no habían sufrido discriminación y que eso afectaba mucho a Atobe, pero quizá lo que más molestaba a Tezuka era el hecho de que Atobe-san no creyó que Keigo pudiera aceptarlo.

Detuvo sus ojos en la fotografía que se habían tomado con el celular de Atobe mientras estaban tomando helado en el parque, la primera cita oficial y la celebración de su primera victoria importante como pareja de dobles en el campamento nacional de los juegos de caridad.

_Habían ganado ante D1 de Rikkidai, y si bien, la prueba de fuego sería la Golden pair, no dejaron la celebración para otro momento. Una vez que su partido terminó, salieron del recinto deportivo rumbo al parque más cercano a tomar un helado de menta con chips de chocolate y trozos de galleta. La gracia de tamaña bomba de calorías era el hecho de ser servida en un recipiente único, pero pensado para ser usado por dos personas a la vez._

_Varias veces se había encontrado con los ojos de Atobe al otro lado de la montaña de helado. Unas tantas había sido él quien mirara a su … quizá novio; otras tantas, era Atobe quien lo miraba fijamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraban… entonces, ambos desviaban la vista y continuaban disfrutando el helado en silencio._

_A esa altura solo se habían besado dos veces… _

_Atobe tenía un resto de helado de menta en la comisura de sus labios, solo un poquitito, una manchita muy pequeña… pero que llamaba la atención de Tezuka. En un principio, iba a decirle que la mancha estaba ahí, para que Atobe se limpiara con la servilleta… pero pensándolo mejor, quizá era un gesto agradable que él tomara la servilleta y le limpiara el helado… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era correcto desperdiciar un helado que le gustaba tanto, por lo que quitarle el dulce con la yema de un dedo y lamerlo era una buena opción… sin embargo, terminó en un beso algo lejos de la mancha de la helado. _

_Ese sector del parque tenía tantas parejas enamoradas que nadie se dio cuenta de ese beso, un roce de labios, tan inocente como solo puede ser un beso dado por alguien que nunca ha esperado besar._

_Fue Atobe quien le tomó de la nuca para continuar besándose…_

Tezuka se quitó los anteojos para masajearse el puente de la nariz, era un reflejo para ocultar la sonrisa que solía aparecer cuando veía a Atobe con el cabello corto cortesía de Echizen.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ser novio de Atobe cuando la tomó, fue un impulso maligno lo que le llevó a sacar la cámara fotográfica desechable que había comprado para tener recuerdos propios de los partidos del Torneo Nacional. La verdad, es que en la conmoción que se había producido, nadie notó como se escabulló para tener el cuadro del cabello mal cortado de Atobe.

Hacía poco se la había mostrado a su novio, quien obviamente cobró con intereses tamaña travesura.

Continuó mirando, casi todas las fotografías eran de campamentos de Tenis, especialmente del de primer año de preparatoria, cuando Sakaki los había juntado como posible pareja de dobles… esa era una escena para recordar.

_Los entrenadores, algunos conocidos, otros eran rostros completamente nuevos, les dieron la oportunidad a los de primer año, que tenían buenos antecedentes, de participar en el Torneo de Caridad, pero como dobles._

_Entre ellos propusieron parejas, algunas bastante conocidas, otras inimaginables; una de ellas, cortesía de Sakaki. _

"_Tezuka-Atobe". Anunció, haciendo que los jóvenes nombrados se atragantaran, uno con agua y el otro con un trozo de odango. _

_Sanada había sonreído un poco, pero que terminó en uno de esos gestos que van de oreja a oreja cuando anunciaron que su pareja de dobles sería Yukimura. _

_Esa noche se habían reunido en uno de los pasillos que daba con vista hacia las canchas de tenis. No se miraban, quizá buscaban al otro por el reflejo del vidrio, pero nada más. _

"_¿Cuántas veces has jugado dobles?". Preguntó Atobe, cerrando los ojos por un momento._

"_Una… quizás dos". Contestó Tezuka algo incómodo._

_Atobe suspiró sonoramente antes de rodear la cintura de Tezuka con un brazo. _

"_Entonces tendré que entrenarte". Le sonrió felinamente._

"_Pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Oishi y Kikumaru"._

"_Bien… tu les pides ayuda a ellos y yo veré que tengamos que escuchar a Gakuto y Oshitari hablar de cómo tener sexo antes de un partido ayuda en la sincronización y a Otori y Shishido sobre sus rituales matutinos"._

_Tezuka miró a Atobe con ojos chiquititos._

"_Entonces incluyo a Kaidoh e Inui". _

_Atobe alzó una ceja y bajó una poco la cabeza._

"_¿A quienes quieres que saque?"._

"_Gakuto y Oshitari". _

"_Trato, solo dobles 1". _

Recordaba las noches que estuvieron escuchando los consejos de las mejores parejas de dobles, si bien Otori era de tercer año de secundaria, Sakaki se las arregló para hacerlo participar con Shishido.

Se juntaban en el dormitorio que compartían Oishi y Kikumaru, todos en pijama, algunas veces anotaban consejos en papelitos que llevaban en los bolsillos durante la práctica del siguiente día.

Detrás de la fotografía de ellos en pijama, siendo descubiertos por Fuji y su cámara, estaban los más usados.

"_Si él sube, tu debes bajar a línea de fondo hacia el lado contrario"._

"_Defiende a tu compañero de cualquier pelota que puedo golpearlo"_

"_Nunca pierdas la fe en tu compañero"._

"_Los partidos se terminan"._

"_El amor lo vence todo". _

En ese último, la palabra amor reemplazaba la palabra concentración, que había sido tachada con un lápiz de color distinto, después de haber sido eliminados del torneo de dobles.

Tal vez, ese fin de semana podrían jugar dobles…

_No lo hicieron mal en el torneo de caridad, pero tampoco ganaron. Se quedaron en la semi final, eliminados por la Golden pair en un partido bastante largo. 2 horas y media para llegar a 7-6 en tie break 24-22._

_Cada uno de los ataques de Atobe, eran apoyados por las defensas de Tezuka, quien se encargaba de sellar los tiros acrobáticos de Kikumaru con la Zona. _

_Al final, ambas parejas cansadas de tanto correr y saltar, Tezuka tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo para evitar que un Kikumaru beam les quitara la victoria, y es que caerse en una cancha de arcilla no es tan doloroso como en una sintética, pero los raspones quedan. _

_Y Atobe estaba en la red, una Moon Volley precisa y el partido se lo llevaron Oishi y Kikumaru._

"_Vaya partido…". Comentó Atobe acercándose a su caído compañero, quien estaba sentado en la arcilla, limpiándose los brazos._

"_Si". Tezuka se acomodó los lentes y miró a Atobe. " Al menos estoy contento con la forma en que jugamos". _

_Atobe le sonrió y le tendió la mano para pararlo, cuando notó algunas gotitas de sangre en las rodillas de Tezuka. _

"_Tezuka, Tezuka". Comenzó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. " Ya no eres un crío como para quedar con las rodillas así"._

"_Che..". Tezuka lo sorprendió arrodillándose y tocándole un moretón que tenía en la pantorrilla izquierda. " ¿y tú?, estos moretones son de servicios mal hechos…"._

_Atobe no le respondió, simplemente le tomó la muñeca y lo arrastró a la red a saludar a sus oponentes. _

"_Nya, lo hicieron bien nya, pero nunca podrían contra Oishi y yo, nyahahaha". Rió Kikumaru respirando agitadamente. _

"_Buen partido". Tezuka le tendió la mano a Oishi._

_Luego de los saludos respectivos, aplausos por todos lados y darle la mano al arbitro, fueron por sus cosas a la banca. _

"_¿Te duele?". Preguntó Atobe al ver a Tezuka cojear un poco. _

"_Me arde, nunca te has hecho un raspón?". _

_Atobe se tomó lo que quedaba de agua mineral en su botella, tomó su bolso y se acercó a Tezuka._

"_Si, pero no suelo quejarme tanto, tengo un orgullo que mantener". Sin más, tomó a Tezuka de la cintura y lo dejó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saquito de papas. "Ya, a ver si ahora no te quejas"._

"_Oye!". Antes de que Tezuka pudiera comenzar con una tanda de quejas sobre que quería bajarse y otras cosas por el estilo, Atobe le pegó una palmada en el trasero._

"_Que no te quejes, he dicho". Y se lo llevó a los camarines ante la atónita mirada de los presentes._

* * *

Atobe esperaba a que su madre terminara de hablar por teléfono con uno de los clientes de la cadena de hoteles Atobe. Escuchando la conversación que llevaba, tomaría varios minutos, así que decidió sentarse con un libro en la mano a esperar.

Judo para principiantes.

Alzó una ceja ante ese título, la verdad no veía ese libro de hacía muchos años, cuando su abuelo se lo regaló pensando en que sería conveniente que Atobe tomara clases de defensa personal.

Con sus guardaespaldas… sólo una vez las necesitó… por unos segundos…

_Atobe sabía que los padres de Tezuka se habían separado cuando este tenía 3 años, el padre por su parte tenía todo un cuento con otra mujer y eso, inevitablemente acabó con el matrimonio. Si bien, ellos seguían viviendo la misma casa y los abuelos paternos estaban con ellos, al padre lo veía muy poco. En el mejor de los casos, una vez al mes o cuando iba a un partido de tenis importante._

_Atobe conocía a su "suegro" solo por fotografías, Tezuka había sacado alguno que otro de sus rasgos, pero los ojos y la expresión seria que tenía perpetuada en la cara, eran de su madre. Ayana, si no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, era el molde de donde veía el rostro de Kunimitsu. _

_Secretamente, Atobe solo encontraba que el pelo era lo único que Kunikazu había heredado a su hijo. _

_Ahora bien, ver a tu suegro en fotografías en distinto a verlo cara a cara, así como cuando se lo encontró un día que iba a visitar a su novio después de clases. _

_El hombre estaba parado en la reja de la casa, conversando con el abuelo de Tezuka._

"_Ah, Atobe-kun". Le saludó en anciano haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acercara. _

_Atobe se inclinó frente a él y frente al padre de Tezuka. "Buenas tardes"._

_El anciano sonrió y le señaló con la palma de la mano a quien tenía al frente._

"_El es mi hijo Kunikazu, el padre de Kunimitsu". Luego miró a su hijo con ojos un poco más duros que los que había dirigido a Atobe. " Kunikazu, el es Atobe-kun, un amigo de Kunimitsu, generalmente se enfrentan en torneos de tenis". _

_Kunikazu solo asintió como reconocimiento._

"_Keigo". En ese momento apareció Tezuka, quien de seguro había visto el intercambio desde la ventana de la casa._

_Atobe le saludó con un movimiento de la mano. "Permiso". _

_El abuelo de Tezuka le dio la pasada con gusto y continuó bloqueando el camino para su hijo._

"_¿Van a estudiar?". Preguntó repentinamente el padre de Tezuka, al tiempo que Kunimitsu salía de la casa para recibir a Atobe. _

"_No, vamos a planear una formación de dobles para el Mixto escolar de este año". Le contestó Tezuka sin mirarlo, un poco sumiso ante su padre._

_Atobe entró sin mirar atrás, pero sentía los ojos del padre de su novio, hacerle hoyitos en la espalda y cabeza una vez que entró y le entregó una rosa a las mujeres de la casa._

_Ese fue el primer encuentro, el segundo fue el más peligroso._

_Era un día Sábado por la tarde, más bien cerca de la noche que de la tarde, ambos habían aceptado la invitación de Oshitari para un partido amistoso entre ellos que terminó en varios más con los otros jugadores que estaban observando. Nada estresante, salvo por Sanada y Yukimura que aparecieron casi al final… esos eran un caso muy especial de dobles. Yukimura atacaba… y Sanada temía golpear mal una pelota y darle en la cabeza a su Yuki-chan… así que el balance, por lo general iba para el equipo contrario. _

_Estaban sentados en una de las banquitas, mirando las primeras estrellas aparecer, compartiendo una botella de Powerade sabor Frambuesa._

_El escenario romántico y el hecho de que corría viento helado contra sus cuerpos en proceso de enfriamiento, los tentó a besarse allí mismo. _

_Hasta que una mano le tomó el hombro con mucha fuerza a Atobe y lo hizo caer al suelo._

"_¡¿Qué hacen?!". Gritó el padre de Tezuka, mirando a ambos jóvenes con un toque de asco. Luego tomó a Kunimitsu por los hombros y lo zamarreó con fuerza. "¡Mira en lo que te vengo a encontrar, yo sabía que no podía confiar en tu madre para criarte correctamente!". _

_Atobe no resistió el enojo de que estuvieran maltratando a su novio y simplemente se levantó del suelo y golpeó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se tambaleara por unos segundos, antes de que retomara su equilibrio y golpeara a Keigo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire._

"_Tiene fuerza el mariconcito". El hombre preparaba una patada hacia el rostro de Atobe, quien cerró los ojos._

_Al no recibirla, observó hacia donde, Kunimitsu sostenía a su padre, forcejeaban con fuerza, hasta que el hombre mayor logró zafarse de su hijo y lo empujó con fuerza en el aire. _

_Atobe sabía que la familia Tezuka tenía un dojo, aún conducido por el abuelo de Tezuka, pero nunca imaginó que tuvieran su propia escuela. Y es que varias veces había ido a ver a Hiyoshi en torneos de artes marciales, pero… era distinto a lo que veía ahora. _

"_Kunimitsu… sabes que nunca me has podido ganar". Amenazó el hombre a su hijo._

"_Aléjate de Keigo… ahora". Tezuka se levantó y dejó los lentes en el suelo. _

"_Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre… mira en lo que te convierten". _

_Tezuka no contestó, solo tomó una posición de pie que se parecía mucho a la forma en que se preparaba para servir y lanzó un golpe hacia su padre. _

"Keigo, querido, siento la demora". Le interrumpió su madre, sobresaltándolo un momento.

"Ah.. oh.. mamá…". Se compuso rápidamente y observó a la mujer con atención.

La mujer se sentó con delicadeza frente a su hijo, acomodó su traje y le dirigió una mirada maternal.

"Siento haber interrumpido tu tarde con Mitsu-chan, pero es necesario que hablemos". Le dijo mientras Atobe jugueteaba con las tapas del libro en sus manos. "Tu prima Aki se casa el próximo mes".

Oh… genial, la prima preciosa y poco inteligente se casa…

"¿Debo ir a la reunión familiar?". Preguntó el joven, algo hastiado con el tema.

"La reunión ya fue". Le contestó su madre mientras se servía una taza de té verde. " Tu padre, abuelo y yo fuimos". Tomó un sorbo del amargo té y decidió adherirle un terrón de azúcar. " Fue el fin de semana que se fueron a la playa con la abuela".

Atobe frunció los labios un momento. "¿Entonces, para qué querías verme?, ustedes ya fueron a la reunión familiar, no creo necesario que ore-sama se pronuncie en esta ocasión.. . sólo es una prima".

"El punto es que tu abuelo anunció tu noviazgo con Mitsu-chan".

"¿Y?".

La madre de Atobe miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada, algunas veces se parecía demasiado a su padre como para que fuera de su completo gusto… en realidad su yerno tenía mucha paciencia.

"Mitsu-chan, tu novia delgadita y ronquita". Intentó darle una pista para que entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Mitsu-chan es mi novio, no mi novia".

"El abuelo piensa que es tu novia, y lo anunció en la reunión familiar…". La mujer miró al joven, que aún tenía cara de no entender el asunto. "Keigo, suma … todos quieren conocer a quien logró llamar tu atención".

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh".

"Estas invitado al matrimonio".

Atobe suspiró, no le agradaba para nada la idea de ver a una tontita como Aki casándose con algún hijo de un socio de su tío para acrecentar la fortuna de la familia… en realidad no era porque le tuviera lástima, era el solo hecho de que tendría que soportarla obligadamente y ser agradable con ella.

"Entonces tengo que ir".

"Junto a tu novia".

"Madre, no tengo novia, tengo novio". En ese momento Atobe pareció entender por donde iba el asunto que su madre trataba de explicarle. "No esperarás que vaya con alguna chica… Kunimitsu no me lo perdonaría".

La delicada y distinguida mujer tomó un sorbo de su té con la sola intención de darle drama al asunto y poner nervioso a su hijo.

"Algo se te tendrá que ocurrir". Comenzó. "El abuelo es fácil de engañar porque no ve ni escucha bien, pero por muy tontos que sean algunos de nuestros parientes, te aseguro que saben distinguir un hombre de una mujer".

"Eso lo sé…". Se llevó una mano a la sien, le estaba dando un dolor de esos que solo parecían afectar a Kunimitsu.

"Ahora… si se viste con ropa femenina, cambiaría". Dijo Atobe-san antes de beber un poco más de su té.

"¡¿Eh?!". Atobe se sorprendió. "Madre… Kunimitsu es un hombre por donde lo mires, no puedes meterlo en un vestido y hacerlo parecer una mujer como se puede hacer con Gakuto o con Jiroh, son casos a parte… además, si Kunimitsu fuera femenino, no estaría con él".

La madre de Atobe simplemente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía de la taza el poco de té que le quedaba.

"¿No crees que pueda ir solo?".

"No, tu abuelo ya te comprometió a eso y tu padre lo secundó… ". Sentenció la mujer.

"¿De dónde saco una chica tan alta como Mitsu?".

"Ponle un pantalón y una blusa y ve qué pasa". Insistió la madre de Atobe, dándole una solución descabellada, pero válida.

"No me gusta ese plan".

"¿Tienes otro?".


End file.
